


The dark spirit

by Alexasnow



Series: One shot smut [3]
Category: James McAvoy - Fandom, Jonathan Rhys Meyers - Fandom, Luke Evans - Fandom, Micheal Fassbender - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, tomhiddleston
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress, characters left to the imagination, left open so you can pick whom the male character is for you, set in med-evil times, written early in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark spirit possess's a friend, he can see the darkness in people, this dark spirit asks only one thing of her, will she give in to her dark desires</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dark spirit

"You are a dark spirit, what do you want of me?"  
"Your body"  
"You wish to possess me?, I will not be a vessel to commit your evil deeds, stay back, there is no room for you this body possesses a good soul and it shall remain"  
"You misunderstand me"  
"How do I misunderstand your dark purpose?, you wish to..."  
His hand pressed to my mouth " no, I was once a man, and like any man I had desires, you will for fill those, it has been so long since I laid my hand upon a woman, flesh against flesh, my dark thoughts only seek to take you to my bed, will you satisfy my desire?"  
He removed his hand, I looked into his dark eyes, I could not read them, I could only sense the darkness within him, it frightened me as the power I sensed was great, did I have the strength to resist him or would he make me a servant, his intentions were to bring suffering and death to this earth, to seek revenge for all the suffering he endured. And yet he stood before me not seeking revenge but other earthly pleasures.  
"Have you lost your power of speech?"  
I didn't know what best to say do I flatter him in the hope his ego will be his downfall and my escape, or do I stand against him and pray the power I sense is not so great as to take my will, I tremble before him as his dark eyes search for an answer upon my face. He draws close.  
"this man I posses now he shares my desire for you, I hear his thoughts, when I push passed all the screams to set him free, I hear his whispers as I draw close to you, he has thought of you many nights in his chamber, he has imagined this moment and all he would say and do, I shall use his words, he is begging me not to reveal his dark desires he hides for you but I see the shadow in us all, I am drawn to it, he called me forth you know, seeking power"  
"You lie, he would never bargain with you, he knows the dangers, he has not taken leave of his senses"  
"He did call me here, in a hope I would gift him power, he got more than he bargained for"  
"No I do not believe it, I can't and I won't, you are deceiving me, you speak only lies"  
"No I talk of his dark truth, what is yours I wonder?, behind that sweet exterior, what darkness lies within, what are you suppressing?"  
"Nothing, I know your tricks, you seek to take a hold of my mind and twist it to your will"  
"We all have darkness within us, some are more evil than you know, they hide it well, your friend here has killed men in cold blood in rages of pride, jealousy, and even for love, he killed the man you now mourn for your love, he hoped you would seek comfort in him"  
"No more lies"  
"Did your husband die at the hands of an unknown poison?"  
"Yes he did"  
I felt my heart sink, I didn't want to be haunted any longer, I could not believe I had been betrayed in such a manner, this man I trusted, this man my husband once called friend had been his killer, and for what, me?, the demon must of sensed my shock.  
"Do not declare your innocence in the matter, you may not have sought his end in deed but you did so in thought, this man treated you like a servant, he sought to teach you your place, your friend here had the courage you lacked, but you were close to it and you were glad of it were you not?"  
"My husband was a noble man and...."  
"Your marriage was arranged by your family to save them from poverty, you were sold to the highest bidder, a man in service of the king"  
This dark spirit could see my dark thoughts and how I had felt relief upon my husbands death. He had been noble in deed for the king but never did I see such nobility, I was a mere thing to him, to be used at will and then discarded, I had been trapped, I sort release, I had yet to act, as I knew as a woman killing her husband I would hang for my crime, and what of his crimes, they were ignored and forgotten. When he had been choking on that fateful night it had taken me a time to run to his aid, nothing could be done and yet I felt that guilt for that split second of hope I felt in his time of pain and great need, I was as the spirit said evil. I had wished his death, I was willing to kill had it not been done for me. I looked into his darkened eyes, there were no words, he spoke truth and yet it felt like poison in my veins.  
"You see, I can see your darkness, would you let the darkness in?"  
I felt a rush of emotion as tears streamed down my face, I nodded "I am as you say evil, I hide it well, take me I am already tainted, my soul is not as clean as I believed"  
"I do not wish to possess you, you know my wishes"  
"Do what you want with me, I will not resist you, you see within me, I want to no longer think, I give in to my dark desires, have me, I want you to satisfy your desires"  
"I seek to satisfy your desires as well as my own, is this a foreign concept?"  
"My desires?"  
"Yes, all you wish of me to do to your mortal body, the pleasures you wish to feel"  
His words began to have a strange effect upon me, I felt desire, I felt wanton, urges rose in me that I had suppressed, I hadn't dare allow myself to feel such things until this moment, as it was a woman's place to satisfy a man, as times and common law dictated, I was property of my husband, I was allowed no such thoughts. I felt free in the presence of such darkness, the powers of this dark spirit were unknown to me but he began to demonstrate them with small deeds, my night shirt unlaced itself slowly, I felt my breath become shallow, I heaved for air as my shirt dropped to floor. He pulled me close, I now admitted to myself this friend I had thought of as well, he was an attractive man, I had imagined him taking me roughly in his bed as I cried out his name, I had not known of a way to satisfy such urges, so I frustrated myself with such thoughts.  
"I would like you to satisfy yourself, I would like to observe you while you touch yourself and finally satisfy that urge I know you feel for this man"  
I had no idea what he meant I had not been told of such things. As if he could read my mind he turned me away pulling me back in to his arms, taking my hand he slid my hand slowly down between my legs "it is forbidden is it not?"  
I moaned. "Yes it is but it should not be, the female body is beautiful and this is your own and you should know how to touch it, you should know such pleasures, I will satisfy you after you satisfy yourself, and then we shall satisfy each other. I need to see your expression as you pleasure yourself and I would very much enjoy hearing your cries of delight upon such a delicious discovery"  
He guided my hand to my sex and began to teach me ways to pleasure my own body, this was unheard of, this was sinful, this was ecstasy, I stretched my head back in the throes of the desire he was building with in me, telling me to enjoy my body, enjoy my wetness as it increased, massaging all before my entrance, I had never known such a feeling, a growing feeling of pleasure was building as I added pressure to my fingers motion, I cried out as my body trembled under my own hand, my own touch, I was pleasuring myself and it was glorious, moaning as the pleasant feeling grew, my sex was throbbing with all that desire I had repressed, I released it all as I released myself, crying out once more as I was racked with delightful tremors coursing through my body. I had never felt such a rush before and now I wanted more, my sex ached for more, and I desired more.  
"That was a joy to observe and to hear your cries of pleasure only grows my desire for you”  
I felt his hard cock press against me, my hand drew to it, he grabbed my hand "not yet I have one more pleasure to show you, you will enjoy this with greater ecstasy I assure you, and this act will serve to keep me ready to enter you"  
"What could possible rack my body with greater delight?" I breathed.  
He guided me to his bed, pulling me to edge, falling to his knees I observed him curiously, he pulled my legs open wide, disappearing between my legs, I felt his breath on my wet throbbing sex, I squealed in anticipation, his tongue lightly grazing my entrance to hit that perfect spot he had shown me earlier, he gently sucked upon it, my body stiffened in response to overwhelming sensations that now took over my body, this pleasure was greater, his tongue sliding inside me "oh god"  
I moaned in surprise and delight as he teased and explored me, his rhythm grew in haste as did my desire, my juices now dripping into his mouth, he greedily lapped them up as he began to suck at my sweet spot again, I bucked, straining my body against each new thrill, enjoying them to the fullest, I closed my eyes, letting my sense of touch take over, each new feeling, tender exploration of his tongue followed by rougher suction was all my body yearned for, delighting even in the mild pain I experienced which mixed with the pleasure, blowing my mind, I cried again as his rough suction again began, this tipped me over the edge, the pleasure that ran in waves through my body was indeed greater than what I had given myself. He stood back up guiding to the middle of the bed, disrobing to quickly for me to witness, climbing on top of me I could now see his hard cock begging to be teased to release, my eyes fixed upon it.  
“You taste so sweet; do you wish to taste me?”  
I nodded, I eyed his cock hungrily, desiring the idea of pleasing him as much as he had pleased me, he lay down beside me, I began to stoke his cock, it twitched at the touch it had been so longing for, the head was wet, I slid down the bed so I was faced with his crotch, the cock stretching out straining for my mouth just out of reach, I slid my tongue vigorously around the head, he groaned in appreciation, he moaned softly, his moans became deep and guttural as I took his length deep into my mouth, sucking gently, pulling his skin back to again reveal his sensitive head, I paid special attention to his head, he thrust his hips up slowly pushing his length deeply into my mouth, I matched the pace he began to set, he pulled out of my mouth suddenly “No I will come inside you” he growled.  
Pulling me back up, climbing on top of me again, he didn't hold back, he thrust deep inside me, I was so wet he slid in with ease, but I did flinch with the initial shock, his furious rhythm was delicious, my body felt a thrill upon each deep powerful thrust, he grunted with the exertion and pleasure, I could feel him hardening and throbbing within me, I tightened as again I felt that rush of delight course through me, moaning loudly in satisfaction I re focused on his thrusts, arching up to meet him, he kissed me suddenly and hungrily, groaning into my mouth as he came, his body trembled, he pulled away breathing heavily, barely catching his breath, he turned to my breasts, breathing each laborious breath on to my hardened nipples, his tongue stretched out twirling around the nipple, I shivered with delight as his light tongue work became light suction “mmmm” I sighed.  
He took this as encouragement to suck more harshly, I have to admit whenever he was more rough I felt a thrill deep within me, crying out for more, begging me to cry out harder, unbeknownst to me in the heat of the moment I had been crying out just that, he sucked sharply upon my nipple and still I enjoyed the pain which mixed so well with the pleasure, the pain never overwhelming the pleasure, he repeated the lustful act on my other breast before collapsing next to me.  
“I forgot how amazing sex could be, the delicious curves of your body, the sweet taste of your juices, the feel of your mouth around my cock, all I wish to continue to experience with you, on this night and all the nights after”  
Was this the dark spirits words or my lovers, as I could no longer call his friend after such a night of passion, I was unsure but the words said between breaths flattered and delighted me.


End file.
